youngsamuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Masamoto Takeshi
Masamoto Takeshi is the greatest samurai swordmaster in all of Japan and teacher of the legendary and supposedly invincible sword technique: the Two Heavens. He is also founder of the Niten Ichi Ryū, a koryū (meaning "ancient school") at which Daimyo Takatomi's samurai are trained. He has two sons, Yamato and Tenno. The latter is killed by Dragon Eye. He adopted Jack in the first book, The Way of the Warrior. Masamoto is based off a real samurai called Miyamoto Musashi who developed the Two Heavens technique. The Way of the Warrior In the Way of the Warrior, Masamoto first appears as a scar-faced warrior who rescues Jack from the water after the Alexandria was destroyed. Masamoto appears again a few chapters later, when he fights a duel with a warrior by the sea front, a duel which Jack watches in awe. Masamoto wins and defeats the swordsman using his superb technique of fighting but, choosing to show him mercy, doesn't kill him. He then goes back to his sister's house with Jack and tells him that he wishes to adopt him, viewing Jack's arrival as a gift due to the fact that he arrived on the anniversary of Tenno's death. He then leaves for the Niten Ichi Ryū telling Jack (through a translator) that he wishes him to have learnt Japanese by the time he returns. When Masamoto returns he takes Jack, Akiko and Yamato with him to Niten Ichi Ryū, where they will be taught to become samurai. The Way of the Sword The Way of the Dragon The Ring of Sky Masamoto makes a dramatic reappearance as messenger for the new Regent of Japan, Takatomi, halting the execution of Jack and friends. He commands the magistrate to arrest Oda Kazuki, then promptly strips the traitor of all samurai status, ripping off the sun mon from his kimono and throwing it into the fire. Later, at the celebrations, Masamoto converses with Jack, and the latter tells him about the reverse grip he learnt from Shiryu to compensate for the loss of his little finger. The conversation inevitably switches to Sensei Kyuzo, to which the swordmaster tells Jack that he has committed seppuku out of shame of his actions. Afterwards, Masamoto tells Jack that he has been bestowed the rank of hatamoto, a samurai under direct service of the Shogun, hence receiving some income and land—but Jack tells his foster father that he has already made his decision to leave—with his father dead, his sister needs him. Though sad, Masamoto bows and acknowledges Jack's duty. As Akiko joins Jack along with Yori on his journey back to England, Jack finds Masamoto trying hard to suppress his smile. He then bids him a final farewell. Description and Personality The left side of Masamoto's face is scarred, presumably in one of his many fights that he underwent, they have a tendency to flare up in a bright-red colour when he is angry. He wears tunics with the phoenix kamon emblazoned on them, his family crest. Masamoto has a proud personality, and, though he doesn't show it much at all he is very proud of Yamato and Jack as a parent, though he is very angry and also upset when they do something to offend his trust and honor. Realtionships *'Tenno' - Masamoto was incredibly proud of his eldest son and wants Yamato to be like him. *'Yamato' - he expects a lot from Yamato who in turn, wishes to make his father proud. Masamoto doesn't often display his emotions freely but inside is very proud of his son. *'Jack' - despite being a gaijin, Jack wins the favour of Masamoto living up to his adoptive family's name. Trivia *Ironically, both of his sons would meet their end at the hands of Dragon Eye. Yamato is confirmed to be dead by The Ring of Wind, Tenno was assasinated in the night, but Yamato sacrificed himself by letting go of the ledge he was hanging off, taking Dragon Eye with him. *He is based off Miyamoto Musashi in real life. Category:Males Category:The Way of the Warrior Characters Category:The Way of the Sword Characters Category:The Way of the Dragon Characters Category:Samurai Category:Protagonists Category:Sensei Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Japanese